


Seduce Me!

by mrshomestuck



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Nitori, Bottom!Rin, Incubus!Nitori, M/M, Smut, The boys are supposed to be in college uvu'', Top!Nitori, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto, dubcon, top!Nagisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshomestuck/pseuds/mrshomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori Aiichirou is a new incubus in town. His first victim is Matsuoka Rin, and beyond there he will continue to find more victims in town. But how well will this go when he realizes right away that he's fallen in love with a human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The (First) Case of Matsuoka Rin

_My name is Nitori Aiichirou, and today is my first day as a true incubus! I’m really nervous, but I think I’ll do alright! I’ve been training hard for as long as I can remember, and today I get to go on my first independent mission! I’ve studied and carefully selected my first victim, Matsuoka Rin-san!_

 

Rin types away at his keyboard with boredom obvious in his expression as he corrects typos from his current history essay. His concentration is strong on the screen, but the itching irritation coming over him causes his eyes to stray. He briefly looks over at the window and his eyes go wide as he sees a boy with silver hair struggling to open the (locked) window.

Finding no threat from the boy due to his extremely small stature and embarrassed expression, Rin walks over and taps on the glass to get the boy’s attention. He can’t see him very well considering how dark it is outside, but he looks to be at least a year younger than Rin. The boy with silver hair raises his eyes to Rin’s and turns bright red, fumbling and hiding his hands behind his back.

The redhead opens the window curiously and stares down at the short kid. “What the hell are you doing out here this late? Trying to rob me or something?”

Nitori turns even more red and suddenly bows, stunning Rin. “H-hello! I’m Ai-san! I’m sorry to intrude!” He says hurriedly as he literally jumps through Rin’s open window, pushing the redhead over in the process. “AH! I-I’m sorry!” He yelps, getting off of Rin immediately, quickly going to close the open window.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KID?!” Rin yells with anger obvious in his voice.

“Shh, shh!!” Nitori shuffles a bit with a worried look on his face. This is when Rin takes a moment to actually look at him. “I’m here for you, Rin-san.” The redhead turns an ungodly shade of red as he observes the skimpy outfit and cute little horns on top of his head that are almost completely hidden by his fluffy silver hair.

“H-huh...?” Rin says with thick confusion as his eyes stray over Nitori’s pale skin and notice the soft pink tail swaying as those bright blue eyes observe him, still on the floor.

“See,” Nitori holds out his hand to Rin, offering to help him up. “I’m here to satisfy you, Rin-san.”

Rin smacks away the hand being held out to him and gets up quickly. “W-what the hell are you doing?!”

“I told you. I’m here for you.”

“Are you gonna kill me or somethin’?!”

Nitori giggles gently. “Of course not. If anything, this will make you feel so much better.” The shorter walks closer to Rin, sporting a soft grin as his pink tail sways with joy, much like that of a dog.

“S-seriously, what the hell...?” Rin says, backing up a bit. He continues to stare at the small kid, noticing every little detail, including the cute mole underneath his eye.

“Rin-san.” Nitori mumbles in a soft voice. “Or, Rin-senpai.” Rin turns even brighter red and has a frantic look on his face. Nitori did his research, and found exactly what buttons to push. That’s his job, after all.

“A-a-ah...” Rin mumbles with a shaky voice, backing up to the point where he lightly bumps against his desk. Nitori takes this chance to come forward much faster than his careful steps from before and seals Rin’s fate with a kiss. The redhead can practically see stars at that point, and his throat gets exceptionally dry for some reason. Those blue eyes have the most smug look about them as Rin hurriedly pushes him down onto the nearby bed.

“Be gentle with me, alright?” Nitori says with slight worry, but that smile on his face dispels whatever innocence was meant to be there. Rin lets out labored breath, lust obvious in his expression as he kisses at Nitori’s neck feverishly. “Mm... Rin-senpai...”

“W-what’s going on...?” Rin mumbles out with worry, his body moving on it’s own. “Why am I... doing this...?” Rin asks with a nervous expression as his hands massage Nitori’s nipples softly.

“You’re going along with your true desires, nothing being held back.” Nitori mumbles softly, trembling a bit as Rin’s fingers massage him. “Mn- I was hoping it would go this well.” Rin looks at Nitori with obvious confusion, but his body continues to battle his mind and overpower it by nipping at that pale neck gently. “Heh, that tickles.”

“Do I really... feel this way...?” Rin asks shyly as his hands lower to Nitori’s tight shorts, fumbling with the button.

“I know it’s surprising, but it’s the truth.” Nitori smiles softly. “You want to fuck me really bad, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” Rin huffs with embarrassment. “I want to fuck you until you scream.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, Rin finds himself underneath the smaller boy within a second. He’s much stronger than he looks, apparently. Rin watches with embarrassment as those blue eyes scan over him. He carefully removes Rin’s shirt and jeans, only to place his crotch against the tent in Rin’s boxers. He attempts to say something, but all that come out are strained moans as Nitori grinds against him. “F-fuck...”

“I’ll let you get inside me, but I need to have my fun too.” Nitori grins at Rin before moving down and removing those tight boxers he was just grinding against. Rin lets out a huff as the cold air hits him and lies his head back as he waits for the little devil to work. “Wow, you’re pretty big, aren’t you?” Nitori giggles softly.

“Ugh...” Rin lets out an annoyed sound and squirms a bit at the feeling of eyes on him, but his attention quickly shifts as Nitori licks a stripe up his cock. “A-Ai.”

At that, Nitori turns bright red and stops. He stares at Rin with surprise and notices his pause when those red eyes meet his. Despite this, Nitori continues to stay still. His mouth hanging open a bit, he’s obviously embarrassed with the red staining his face.

“...What?”

“S-say that again.” Nitori says frantically.

Rin looks at Nitori with confusion before mumbling. “Ai.” The younger hides his face in his hands and Rin notices that pink tail twitching a bit. “...Huh???”

“...Mn...” Nitori whimpers a bit, slowly pulling his tight shorts down. Rin watches with interest as Nitori sits on Rin’s lap and begins grinding again, but jerking himself off as he does so. “K-keep saying my name...”

Rin grins a bit and softly kisses Nitori’s neck. “Ai...” He puts his hands on Nitori’s hips and grinds against him in return, feeling that hand brush him now and then as Nitori continues to jerk off. Each time Rin mumbles his name, the younger trembles and his movements get a little more frantic. “Ai.”

“I’m gonna... I’m gonna ride you, okay?” Nitori says before quickly moving and putting Rin inside of him before the redhead can reply. They both throw back their heads at the new sensation. “Oh gosh... You’re so big...”

“F-fuck, Ai... It’s not me, it’s you...” Rin says with labored breath. “You’re so f-fucking hot... This isn’t natural...”

“For a human, at least...” Nitori mumbles softly before pressing a kiss to Rin’s chapped lips. The redhead again feels his throat get dry in reply to the simple motion of Nitori pressing his lips against his. His mind also gets a bit more cloudy, and lust devours him even more. With this, he thrusts his hips up roughly, causing Nitori to let out a yelp.

“Why am I so horny...” Rin mumbles with little expression as his mind has almost completely wandered with the lust clouding it.

“Oh jeez, you’re such a sensitive one.” Nitori sighs, moving his hips faster. “I thought you would be able to handle more than that.”

“...Huh?”

“Here.” Nitori moves himself off of Rin and sticks his bum out as he gets on all fours. “Fuck me, Rin.”

“Yeah...” Rin sits up on his knees and positions himself behind Nitori, thrusting in without break. Nitori lets out moans in reply. Rin listens to skin smack against skin and notices the light pink tail curling and squirming with what Rin assumes is pleasure.

“Oh- Ri-!” A loud scream sounds as Rin grips the pink tail roughly, pulling it as he slides his other hand underneath the kid and begins jerking him off. Nitori lets out whimpers, squirming with a mixture of pain and pleasure in his voice. “A-ah, Rin, it hurts... Ah...”

“You feel so fucking good inside...” Rin mumbles as he focuses on pleasuring himself and the little devil underneath him. “Ai...”

Nitori lets out a soft squeak as Rin suddenly cums without warning, spurting inside Nitori. He lets out an annoyed groan in reply and waits until Rin pulls out. “...You’re a quick shot, huh?” He turns himself around and pushes Rin onto his back, straddling him. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“A-ah...” Rin looks at the pale kid on him with worry in his voice.

“I’ll milk every last drop out of you if I need to.” Nitori covers his mouth as he lets out a greedy giggle. “Even if I let you inside me, remember who’s in control of the situation here.” Before Rin can say anything to defend himself, he’s on his stomach squirming as he tries to take control. His struggling stops immediately when Nitori forces his head back and gives him a chaste kiss, again causing those bright red eyes to be clouded with lust. “You’re so stubborn.”

Rin lets out whimpers, getting on his hands on knees. “Ai...”

“What, you want me to fuck you now?” Nitori giggles softly.

“Please...”

“I hear it’s not usual for someone to be alright with being both on top and bottom. Not that I don’t mind.” Nitori kisses the back of Rin’s neck, causing a soft hitch of a breath. “I think I might be falling in love with you, Rin-senpai.”

“Hu- Nghh!” Before Rin can question what Nitori just said, that cute little chubby cock has forced its way inside of him with absolutely no preparation other than Nitori’s pre-lubricated dick. “Aiiiii...! It hurts...”

“Then why are you forcing it deeper, moving your hips like that?” Nitori grins as he can feel how tight Rin is against him.

“Mnn...” Rin lets out strained groans and continues to thrust his hips despite the buzzing pain coursing through his lower body. Nitori knows well how pain doesn’t mean much when you’re given a incubus kiss, so he tries to ease the pain by reaching down and jerking Rin off hastily. “A-Ai...”

“Hehe, I love your cute little moans, Rin-senpai.” Nitori gently kisses Rin’s upper back between his shoulder blades and gets a soft whimper in reply. “Tell me when to move.”

“Now... move- now...” Rin breathes heavily as he speaks, a bit for drool running from his mouth. Nitori has heard stories of humans reacting very strongly to an incubus kiss, but he honestly never expected he would have this gigantic redhead like jelly in his hands so quickly. “Ai... Please...”

“Alright, but only because you said please.” Nitori chuckles before putting his hands firmly on Rin’s hips before he beginning pulling out to thrust back in. Rin lets out wanton moans in reply. “Sorry I’m not nearly as big as you.” Nitori says in a sweet voice.

“I-it’s perfect... Y-you’re perfect...” Rin mumbles out softly. “Ai... I want to... see your face...”

“As you wish.” Nitori pulls out of Rin slowly and the redhead takes deep breathes with the loss, only to let out a whimper when he’s flipped over hastily and almost immediately thrusted back into. “Mn- Rin-senpai...”

“Ai... Ai...” Rin snakes his arms around Nitori’s neck and tries his best to keep his eyes open as he watches Nitori’s expression as he thrusts into him. “You’re so cute, Ai...”

“Rin-senpai...” Nitori mumbles softly in reply between grunts as he continues to thrust in and out of Rin. “Mnn- you’re gonna get my addicted to you... I’ll end up killing you at this rate...”

“H-huh?” Rin has a hint of worry in his voice between moans.

“...I’m feeding on you right now, after all.” Nitori gives Rin a grin before thrusting in much harder than before. “Don’t you know how incubus work?”

Rin is a moaning mess by then, unable to speak words clearly enough for the young devil to understand. Nitori simply giggles before reaching down and jerking Rin off roughly before thrusting into him as hard as he can. “Ahhh! Ai! Aii!!!”

The redhead comes even harder than before, obviously extremely exhausted because he collapses immediately. Nitori lets out a pleased sound before pulling out and licking the cum off of Rin’s lower stomach.

He stands up and stretches, looking around the room curiously. He notices a door leading to a shower and glances back at Rin, who is out cold, before stepping inside the bathroom and taking his sweet time cleaning himself up.

 

\------------

 

When Rin wakes, feeling extremely weak, he opens his eyes to see a familiar pink object swaying nearby. Before he can comprehend anything, those familiar pale legs are making their way over. “Ah, Rin-senpai. You’re awake.” The redhead blinks with confusion, looking up at those bright blue eyes as he tries to comprehend the situation.

“...Eh?” That’s all he can manage to say when he notices that pale little devil wearing a shirt that he clearly remembers washing a few days before. “...Eh...?”

“Rin-senpai.” Nitori mumbles softly, snuggling up against Rin affectionately. The redhead can clearly feel those soft-tipped horns rubbing against his chest. “Good morning.”

“That... wasn’t a dream, then...?”

Nitori giggles, covering his mouth as he does so. “Of course not. And y’know, I liked my time with you so much that I just had to wait until you woke up to say goodbye.”

“G-goodbye?!” Rin sputters.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back whenever you want me to be. In exchange, let’s say I’ll be allowed to keep this shirt. It matches my shorts. Deal?”

“E-eh...?”

“It’s a deal then!” Nitori giggles happy and gives Rin the cutest little smile, causing him to be even more speechless. “I’ll see you again, just leave your window open if you need me.” Nitori winks at the redhead and nuzzles against him gently before stepping away and walking towards the window. Rin watches with shock as the silver-haired boy opens the window and immediately jumps through it.

The redhead rushes to the window despite the pain aching around his body. He looks around in attempt to see the receding form of the young demon who came so suddenly, but he left even more mysteriously than he appeared- no where in sight.

He lets out a deep sigh and closes his window, receding back to his bed to rest and hopefully shake the unnatural sleepiness from his body.

 

_My name is Nitori Aiichirou, and today is my second day as an incubus. I was really nervous, but I did alright. Despite all of my training, I didn’t expect to feel this way afterwards. I don’t know what to really call it, but I think I’m in love._


	2. The Case of Tachibana Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori seems to have found himself wandering around, getting rather hungry in the process. He seems to be graced with a gift as he finds himself literally bumping into what he can describe as 'easy prey'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kou and Rin are also in this chapter a little bit!  
> Sorry it took so long to update! I've had so much trouble writing lately... Still, I have been really inspired by all of your nice comments to continue this series, so that's what I'm planning on doing! Thanks for waiting!

Nitori walks down the street, now able to walk around comfortably as he has received a shirt. People walking by give him weird looks, and he can’t really put his finger on why. Of course, that is until a child and his mother walking by screams, “MOMMY! IT’S A DEVIL!”

“That’s just a weirdo in a costume, honey.” The woman replies. Nitori puts out his cheeks in reply to this and reaches up to touch his horns, getting a light tingle at the top of his head as he does so. He also reaches back and rubs the tip of his tail lightly when he makes sure the woman and her child are out of sight.

“I’m not a weirdo...” He sighs to himself, holding his tail close to his body. All of the sudden, he finds himself bumping into something rather large, falling to the ground. “Ow!”

When Nitori looks up, he sees a large boy with brown hair on the ground in front of him. He seemed to be reading while walking (deduced by the fact that there is a book between them both). “I-I’m sorry! I wasn't watch-” The boy stops when his eyes meet Nitori’s.

“No, no. It’s fine.” Nitori sighs at the surprised look on his face and stands up to dust himself off. He rubs his tail a bit and whines at how due to how he was holding it, he seems to have landed on it. The brunette looks at him with heavy worry as he lets out sounds of pain. The boy stands, watching Nitori carefully.

“...Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Nitori immediately notices how the first thing on the boy’s mind is his well being, not the fact that he’s something inhuman (or, a weirdo in a costume as most people in the town seem to be calling him).

“Ah- I, um, landed on my tail.” Nitori says with a nervous expression. This kid will probably call him a freak and move along.

“O-oh. Um, I don’t... know how to treat something like that... S-still, it’s my fault, so it’s my responsibility that you’re okay!!” The brunette looks invigorated as he speaks, and Nitori looks at him strangely. “Oh, I’m Tachibana Makoto.” He holds out his hand to Nitori.

“...Ai-san.”

“Ai-san? What about your full name?” Makoto looks at him with worry.

“A-ah, right...” Nitori scolds himself internally for forgetting that humans in Japan tend to like full names when being introduced to each other. “Nitori Aiichirou. Ai is my nickname.”

“Nice to meet you!” Makoto notices how the silver-haired boy fails to shake his hand, so he politely retracts his hand in attempt to make the boy comfortable. “Come on, let’s go to my house! I’m a nurse in training after all, so I should be able to find a way to treat you!”

Nitori attempts to complain, but notices the great opportunity for today’s lunch, so he simply follows Makoto to his house. The incubus is surprised and frankly pretty upset when he walks in the house to hear other’s voices, those of kids who sound to be around 10 years old.

“Ren! Ran! I’m home!!” Makoto yells into the house. The two children run out of another room to the doorway, completely ignoring Nitori as they talk about their days at light speed without a care that they are completely impossible to understand if they both talk at the same time. Makoto simply giggles a nods before talking calmly, “Is mom home?”

“No!” The two say loudly in complete sync. Suddenly, the girl seems to notice Nitori.

“Ah! It’s a devil!”

“Devil!” The boy repeats.

“Shh, shh.” Makoto giggles. “This is Ai-san, he got hurt and I’m going to help him. It’s like training for school. Speaking of school, have you two done your homework?” With that, the two run off, yelling excuses that are impossible to understand in reply to their older brother. Makoto simply sighs and looks over at Nitori, “Sorry about them. They are so excited all the time.”

“...It’s okay.” Nitori says in reply, rather interested. Of course, his true focus is on the task of getting a quick snack out of the boy standing next to him. With these thoughts, Nitori finds his mouth watering a bit.

The brunette leads them upstairs to his room, and leaves the room for a minute to get medical supplies. Nitori takes this chance to look at himself in the mirror and straighten himself up, and by that he means making himself look just a bit more ruffled up and pitiful. Lowering the guard is always the first step.

“Here we go.” Makoto walks through the door with a smile on his face. He has a first aid kit and a cup of water in the other hand. “I got you some water too. Considering it’s so hot out recently.”

“Thanks.” Nitori gives the brunette a smile and notices a bit of red come across his face in reply.

“N-no problem.” Makoto mumbles shyly. He hands Nitori the water and sits behind him, opening the first aid kit. “...So, um, what would I... do about this, exactly?” Makoto says with worry, softly touching the pink tail.

“A-ah.” Nitori lets out a soft sound, that obviously embarrassing Makoto. It really didn't do much except give him a little tickle, but playing with the embarrassed brunette is rather entertaining.

“S-sorry...”

“No, it’s fine.” Nitori smiles and looks back at Makoto, glancing at his gentle hands cradling his tail. “I think just washing it and putting a bandage on it will make it better.”

“Oh, alright!” Makoto begins working, first disinfecting the little scrape on the pink tail. As he wraps a bandage around it slowly, Makoto begins asking the questions which most people would ask immediately. “So, um, if you don’t mind me asking... What exactly... are you...?”

“I’m an incubus.”

“I-incubus?” Makoto turns red yet again. “...Like, a male succubus?”

“That’s right!” Nitori giggles softly. “Except, I’m a little different than most incubus...”

“Hmm? How so?”

Nitori takes this moment to turn around and get in Makoto’s space, a large grin on his face. “I only feed on men.”

“E-eh?!” The brunette turns bright red, so stunned that he can’t do much more than stutter.

“Shh...” Nitori smiles and leans close, gently kissing him. “Do with me what you want.”

“M-my siblings...” He takes a moment to swallow, being uncomfortable with the sudden dryness in his throat. “My siblings are home...” Nitori notices how well he does at controlling himself unlike his last meal.

“I’ve got that covered.” Nitori giggles softly, standing up and pulling a little packet out of his pocket. “I bought this before I left to the humanly-realm.” Makoto watches dizzily as Nitori disappears out of the room, and he waits a minute until the silver-haired boy returns. “Done and done.”

“W-what... did you do...?”

“Sleeping powder.” Nitori chuckles. “Don’t worry. They will be awake in a few hours.”

Makoto takes a deep breath, lust crawling throughout his body, yet he still tries to resist. “W-what are you... going to do to me?”

“Show you a good time, of course.” Nitori says, closing the door behind him as he approaches Makoto. The brunette fidgets uncomfortably, obviously not used to such powerful emotions trying to overcome his usual well-controlled mind. Nitori slowly sits himself upon Makoto’s lap and gives him a gentle smile. “What would you like to do?”

“I-I feel... so hot...” Makoto mumbles in a whiny tone, rubbing his eyes. “I’ve never felt like this before...” He sighs with worry.

Nitori giggles gently and nuzzles against Makoto’s neck. “It’s alright. I’ll go as slowly as you want. First things first though, top or bottom?” The devil smiles reassuringly, making calm eye contact.

“I-I don’t... I don’t know...” Makoto swallows roughly, and Nitori leans in suddenly for another kiss. The brunette lets out a whine, before letting out a rough breath. “F-fuck me...”

“Mm? You want to be on bottom?” Nitori smiles joyfully. “I didn’t expect something like that of a big guy like you. How cute...” Before Makoto has time to reply, Nitori as gotten off of him and started pulling both of their clothes off hurriedly. “Don’t worry. I’ll treat you nicely.”

The silver-haired boy spreads Makoto’s legs slowly and lubricates his fingers with his saliva before poking at his entrance. Soft groans echo around the room in reply as Nitori very carefully and gently works his fingers, adding another everytime that he seems to be used to it. He decides three fingers is plenty enough, due to Makoto squirming and moaning for more.

“Shh... Here. I’ll go in real slowly.” Nitori lines himself up carefully before very gently pushing in. Makoto lets out strained moans in reply.

“M-more... Harder... Please...” Makoto whines at the slow pace, despite how much better the idea of going slow made him feel earlier.

“If you say so.” Nitori pushes all the way in still at a slow pace, but much faster than he was going previously. The pleasured moans that echo around the room tell him just how well that method is working on him.

For a moment, Nitori thinks of Rin’s cute little moans, but is quickly snapped out of it when the boy currently underneath him continues to beg. “More... please...”

“You’re such a needy little slut, huh.” Nitori chuckles, moving his hips in a snapping motion. “Such a high-paced boy for how you first behaved, huh... Don’t worry, I’ll finish you up soon.”

Makoto lets out strained moans, moving his hips a bit for more friction and pleasure. Nitori simply grins and decides to finish this up quickly with extremely rough snaps of his hips. The brunette yelps and squirms and screams before he releases, getting semen all over his lower stomach.

Nitori slowly pulls out, listening to Makoto’s breath hitch as he cums as well. “Mm...” Nitori stretches, glancing at the messy and sleepy boy in front of him. “I feel so refreshed...”

Green eyes scan over Nitori’s body as he hurriedly dresses himself again. “Ai-san... Are you leaving...?”

Nitori glances at him in reply and he gives him a gentle smile. “I have to. If I stay around too long while you’re like this, you can die, y’know?” Nitori pats Makoto’s head. “Sorry for intruding so suddenly. I was really hungry though!” He chuckles, watching as Makoto continues to slip deeper into the confines of slumber.

The small-framed boy waits until Makoto is obviously completely asleep before grabbing a few tissues and wiping him off. He carefully slips his clothes back onto him, then quickly doing the same with his own clothes. Nitori leaves the room hurriedly, rushing out of the house quickly. He stops in front of the house for a minute, glancing up at the window to the room that he was previously in.

Nitori lets out a soft breath and continues to walk on, mulling over how he so suddenly did that. It is much more his style to spend hours, days, or even weeks studying his targets. So suddenly picking someone up off of the street really doesn’t make him feel very good.

Then, for just a moment, he notices a familiar red in front of him. Nitori focuses on it, and walks closer, only to be disappointed when he finds a girl with a cute face using her cellphone. He keeps his distance, listening closely to what she says, mostly out of boredom.

“Onii-chan! You were totally dreaming, alright? What kind of kid would just break into your room like that, only to not take ANYTHING?” She pauses, listening carefully to the voice over the phone. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard! ‘Stealing your heart’- what an idiotic thing to say! What did this guy even look like?”

Nitori listens closely, taking in her words seriously. She must be talking to Rin, it would be just be too much of a coincidence. “What? It sounds like your describing a doll. Are you sure?” Her eyes scan over the area around, suddenly turning to see Nitori nearby. He doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s listening to her words closely. “Eh...?”

The silver-haired boy simply gives her a grin, swaying his bandaged tail gently. “...Okay, I believe you.” She says over the phone before hanging up and walking towards the boy, obviously set on getting some answers about what exactly happened with her older brother the night before.

Meanwhile, Rin stares at his phone with disbelief. His sister totally just hung up on him. And what was with that mysterious send-off? Plus, her sudden change of opinion? Rin can only come up with one answer. With that in mind, Rin sits up and puts on his shoes, walking out of his house hurriedly.

 


	3. The (Second) Case of Matsuoka Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin starts getting a little possessive of the small incubus, despite the consequences that could come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Sorry for the delay. No smut in this chapter ;w;.

Rin rushes down the street, going to the intersection where Gou last said she was. He glances around wildly when he reaches where he was looking for, and beyond this point has to guess what direction his sister went it. He simply takes a wild guess and starts running again, eventually being disappointed when he finds a dead end only a block away from where he stopped before.

He takes a moment to stop and take a breath, accessing his surroundings. As he tries to come up with a better idea than running around wildly, he hear’s a rather familiar voice beckoning him. “Rin-senpai!” Those red eyes look up to see just who he was looking to see, running towards him at full speed. Behind him is a huffing and puffing Gou, obviously not used to running that fast.

“Ai.” Rin says as he feels the small boy nuzzle up against him. He slowly puts his arms around the boy and rubs his back as his eyes meet Gou’s.

“...So.” Gou clears her throat. “...I guess you’re not insane, then.”

Rin scoffs in reply. “Of course I’m not insane.”

“Rin-senpai, it’s not good to talk about me to others, you know?” Nitori raises his bright blue eyes to Rin’s. “Of course she wouldn’t believe you.”

The older boy sighs and scratches the back of his head. “...What’re you doing, Ai?”

“Just walking around...” Ai says with a chuckle.

Gou then interrupts their little reunion by clearing her throat. Rin shoots daggers as she speaks. “So, Onii-chan, you let yourself fall for someone this weird, huh?”

Rin speaks up only to be interrupted mid sentence. “He’s not-”

“If anything, Rin is the weird one!” Nitori says with a grin, to which Rin lets out a huff.

“I’m going home.”

“Ah.” Gou says with a sigh. The two watch as Rin saunters back home. “...Better go catch him, Ai-chan.”

Nitori nods and gives Gou a tight and slightly uncomfortable embrace before running off after her brother. The college girl simply puts a weak smile on her face as she watches him go and pulls out her phone, putting it to her ear. “Hey, Hana-chan. I’m coming over, okay?”

\--------------------

“Hey, Ai.” Rin mumbles as he walks along side the young incubus boy.

“Hmm?”

“I was wondering about some things, like-”

“Ah! Rinrin!” A loud booming voice cuts the redhead off right before he enters his apartment. Ai is quick to notice a change in his mood as he turns towards the voice of the unknown blonde boy.

“...Hi Nagisa.” He huffs quietly. Ai recognizes him a bit from his time investigating Rin. He always would seem to say hello to Rin if he got the chance.

“Eh? Who’s this cutie next to you? Finally reeling in the fish, Rinrin?” The blonde giggles, not sparing any time to blush like Rin obviously is. “I knew you had it in you, but honestly, lucky grab! Not always you find one as cute as him!” Nagisa takes a moment to look Ai over. “...Into cosplay too? That’s pretty sexy!”

“I’m actually-” Ai starts, but Rin only covers his mouth. Nagisa seems to take this as another sexual meaning as usual (well, not like it isn’t).

"Nagisa-kun!" An unhappy voice comes from inside the apartment that the blonde came from. A messy hair of blue surfaces from the ajar door quickly. "Stop letting out the cold air!" Briefly eye contact is made with the others. "Hello Rin-san, Rin-san's male prostitute."

"Like I was saying, I'm an inc-" Ai is again interrupted as he is dragged into Rin's apartment.

“Wait! I want your number!” The blonde shouts as the two disappear into the room.

“...Stop trying to fucking tell people.” Rin says with venom in his voice, locking the door behind him.

“Why not?” He observes the angry look on the redhead’s face, obviously not understanding what the big fuss was about.

“No one will believe you, obviously! Everyone will think you’re insane!” Rin furrows his brow and leaves the boy by the door as he goes to his mini fridge to get a drink. “...It would have to be some kind of idiot for someone to believe you.”

“Hmm? But you believe me! And so does Makoto-san!” He says with a pout.

“...Huh? Makoto? How do you know Makoto...?” Rin looks at him with confusion, quickly changing the subject.

“Ah, I ran into him about an hour ago. Literally, ran into him.” The devil holds up his tail, still bandaged with care. “He fixed me up. Then I had lunch.”

“...He fed you?” Rin looks confused. “He’s awful at cooking though.”

“No, no! You misunderstood! I fed on him. Human food isn’t my cup of tea, in all honesty.”

“W-what do you mean?! Did you take a bite out of him or something?!”

“Nooo! Didn’t you notice after I had sex with you how tired you were? That’s because I feed on human life force! Doing it through sex is the best way, because while I still will take some from you, if semen is involved it lowers my hunger considerably, considering how human children are halfway made with it! It’s physical life-force! Though, it’s kind of childish to drink it.”

Rin stares at him with shock, unsure on what to yell about first. But he decides to settle on what makes him the most upset. “W-wait, you had sex with Mako?!”

Not seeing the issue, Ai nods. “Of course! He is very healthy and at a perfect age. Also, he was practically begging for it, taking me into his house like that!”

The redhead grinds his sharp teeth. “Are you kidding me?! I thought we like... had a thing going on here!”

“Oh, Rin-senpai.” The demon pouts a bit. “Of course we do. It’s extremely dangerous how attached I’ve become to you, in fact. I was so hungry though! I was so rough with you last night that I had no idea you would even be this alert right now! I’m pleasantly surprised by your stamina.” He pauses before adding a bit. “If it was just you, you would die in a matter of weeks!”

Sitting down on his bed silently, the redhead lets out a sound of annoyance before flopping over. “...Still...”

“I have to eat, Rin-senpai.”

“...I know...” He pouts like a little kid, wanting to claim the small devil just for himself, even if it’s irrational and dangerous. “But... don’t have sex with anyone but me, okay?”

“But I-”

“No, this is final. If we’re going to do this, you have to hold up your end like I have to hold up mine.” Rin gives the boy a stern look, obviously not understanding of what he’s getting himself into.

“...Um... Okay...” Nitori mumbles, unsure of the human’s need to get so upset on said topic.


	4. The Case of Hazuki Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's too tired to humor the little incubus lately. With this, Nitori decides he's going to try to ignore his growing hunger. Well, that is, until he runs into Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter posted today because HEY! I haven't updated this in forever. Yet another smut chapter.

The small incubus perks up from the book he’s reading as he hears the slam of a door, to which he races towards it. “Rin-senpai!”

“What?” Rin groans, the tired obvious in his eyes after work.

The boy opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a loud growl of his stomach. He flushes a bit and smiles sheepishly at the taller boy, only getting a grimace in reply.

“You need to stop.” Rin groans, moving past him and flopping onto his bed. He watches silently as the small demon sways his pink tail with interest.

“I need to eat.” Nitori pouts.

“My sex drive isn’t nearly that good!” Rin cries out, to which Nitori stomps his feet.

“J-just... Let me suck you off, Rin! At least give me that!” The demon whines.

Letting out an annoyed sound, the redhead swings his legs off of the side of the bed and pulls down his pants with a snarl. “Hurry it up.”

Nitori brightens up significantly and quickly makes his way forward, moving onto his knees immediately. There’s little-to-no hesitance as he greedily shoves Rin’s barely erect cock into his mouth. “Mmn.” He looks up and lets out a muffled hum of joy.

More grunts come from Rin’s throat, making Nitori get more and more excited. His licks and sucks speed up as he can physically feel the member within his mouth hardening. Eventually, Rin pulls the boy’s head forward violently, causing Nitori to choke a bit. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth.” Rin growls.

Nitori lets out a happy hum in response, which propels Rin forward immediately. Dirty words begin coming from the redhead’s mouth involuntarily as he thrusts into that wet little throat. Both boys let out a groan as his climax comes on without warning.

The small boy swallows expertly, pulling away with a happy grin. “Mmn. Your semen is the best.” He stands, watching as the redhead falls backwards onto the bed and looks even more exhausted than before. Nitori seems to ignore this as he crawls on top of him. “I need more... Maybe some stuffed up my ass...”

“I can’t...” Rin sighs, much too tired to even open his eyes. “You’re too needy...”

Nitori pouts, and lets out a whine. “But that’s all I’ve eaten today!!!”

“Such a sad life.” Rin mumbles, finding himself drifting into sleep. This just gets Nitori more and more upset, to which he dismounts and stomps out of the room.

“I’m going for a quick fly.” Ai hisses, storming out of the apartment, unaware that the boy he’s talking to is already asleep.

Nitori looks up and sees a gorgeous crescent moon, stretching his wings out as he prepares for a fly to let off steam. Doesn’t Rin realize that he’ll die if he doesn’t eat? Of course, on the other hand, Rin will die if Nitori feeds on him alone to stay healthy. The incubus lets out a sigh and begins walking towards the steps to get on flat ground.

“Ah-! It’s you! The cute devil boy!” A peppy voice interrupts him halfway down the stairs. He looks forward to see the bubbly blonde boy from before, carrying what appears to be a cake box. “I was hoping I would catch you before Rin scared you away.” He chuckles.

Nitori bows a bit nervously, not exactly confident with such a loud personality. He does, however, smell something much more delectable than cake coming from the young boy.

“Here, here. Come with me. Rei isn’t home, so we can talk all we want!” He grins, pulling the incubus with his freehand (despite his struggle).

Nitori is greeted with a bright apartment, much different from Rin’s. It almost looks disconnected, as if some areas are incredibly out of order, while other spots have over-the-top organization. It’s obvious that the little spitfire is the cause of the house messes, Nitori thinks.

“Ah, you really are cute.” Nagisa hums, looking the boy up and down. “I don’t know why a cutie like you would go from a grump like Rinrin.”

“...He’s not satisfying enough, anyway.” Nitori mumbles with an annoyed tone, looking down at his feet with a scowl.

“Oh boy.” Nagisa grins. “Rinrin can’t take care of a little boy like you? I would’ve expected him to be an animal in bed, honestly.”

“He never wants to do anything!” Nitori whines as he’s pulled along by the blonde to sit on the couch. “All he does is work, then come home too tired to give me anything! He told me I’m not allowed to have sex with anyone other than him, but after the first few days he’s been so dissatisfying...! He didn’t even really enjoy my oral today...”

“Woah, woah.” Nagisa chuckles. “Um, you must have lots of stamina, huh?”

“It’s a curse.” Nitori sobs, sinking his face into his hands. “I’ll die if I don’t get my fill soon.”

“Hey, don’t use that attitude!” Nagisa pouts. “A break is healthy now and then.”

Nitori looks at the blonde with a blank face, getting a confused sound in reply. Hurriedly, Nitori moves forward, pressing his lips against the other boy’s. When he attempts to move away, the blonde is already pressing back with almost double the force.

They both pull away from each other slowly, a grin across the blonde’s face. With a quick glance, the incubus can tell that the blonde was barely phased by the kiss. It’s rather obvious that he was moving on his own accord, no real mind-games pushing him forward.

“I was hoping you would do that.” Nagisa purrs, pushing the other onto his back with a smug grin. “Mmn, such a cute boy... I knew I would want you in my bed as soon as possible...” The two boys share a kiss, only to draw whimpers out of Nitori’s mouth when Nagisa moves his knee to rub up against his crotch with the perfect amount of pressure. “Come on, cutie... I’m gonna show you the fun time that Rinrin couldn’t provide.”

For a second, Nitori finds himself questioning his position as the incubus. Of course he quickly pushes those thoughts away as he forces himself on top, grinning slyly in response. “No, I’ll show you what I do with every boy who walks into my web.”

“Ooh, sexy.” The blonde giggles, only to be silenced with a string of kisses, his eyes getting more and more glazed over with each peck. “Ah... I haven’t felt this hot in a long time... You’re like a sex demon...”

“Ding ding!” Nitori purrs. “That’s right. Now, I’m going to feed on you.”

The blonde watches with interest as he’s stripped down, and the incubus strips as well. He doesn’t even have to check to know how hard he is. It’s funny, usually he requires a bit more sexy roleplay before he gets into it. Nagisa assumes it’s because of the boy’s convincing costume.

“So,” Nitori hums, “top or bottom?”

“...Ride me...” Nagisa mumbles out, getting a happy grin from the other boy.

“My pleasure!” A cry is let out from Nagisa as he feels himself being lined up immediately, absolutely no foreplay. Before he can ask panicked questions, he lets out squeaks as his cock his hilt deep within the small devil.

“Aaaahh... Fuck!” Nagisa grunts, rolling his hips a bit.

Ai decides to make this fuck sloppy and rough, letting out moans with each slam of his hips. “Oooh... God... I’ve missed having a cock in me...”

“Mmn- I can’t believe Rinrin got a boy as naughty as you... He’ll kill me if he finds out you’re fucking yourself with my dick.”

“Ah- you’re so enthusiastic...” Nitori can almost feel himself sucking up the life force of the blonde, there being such an abundance of it. With the boy being so rough, Nagisa comes to his limit quickly, letting out exhausted moans.

Nitori lets out a purr, moving off of the blonde and using a tissue to clean him up before pulling his clothes on. He sways his tail happily, patting the now-sleeping blonde as a thanks for the meal. Rin will be happy to know that he’ll be satisfied for a while. Or, at least until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other stuff I'm really sorry for taking so long...! But I'm really stuck on basically... everything! Except this concept sitting in my drafts, of course... Thank you for reading.


End file.
